1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun visor mirror of a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a sun visor mirror in which a mirror is automatically rotated within a sun visor by a simple driving mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a sun visor is installed in the compartments of a vehicle to block direct rays of the sun and to promote safe driving and conveniences.
A sun visor is mounted on a roof panel near a driver's seat or a front passenger's seat such that a main body is installed to rotate about a pivot arm to block direct rays of the sun through a windshield glass or a door glass.
Moreover, a mirror as one of convenient devices for a driver or a passenger is attached to a front side of the main body of the sun visor, while a cover may be installed to cover the mirror when the mirror on the front side is not used.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a sun visor including a main body 10, a mirror 11 attached to the front side of the main body 10, and a cover covering the mirror 11, wherein the cover 12 is slid and the mirror 11 is exposed and ready to use.
Meanwhile, female drivers may use the mirror more frequently and prefer a big mirror reflecting their whole faces.
However, since the size of the sun visor is fixed due to a package layout of a vehicle, the mirror is also fixed in size. Further, since the mirror should be installed transversely due to shape of the sun visor, height of the mirror should be limited.
Moreover, since height of the sun visor is determined according to the package layout, it is impossible to increase the height of the mirror as high as necessary. Since whole face of a user is not reflected by the mirror due to the limited height, customers, especially female customers make complaints.
In order to solve the problem, a sun visor having a rotatable mirror is suggested and the rotatable mirror is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1990-175340 (Jul. 6, 1990; Patent Document 1), Korean Patent Publication No. 1997-0034948 (Jul. 22, 1997; Patent Document 2), Korean Patent Publication No. 1997-0034949 (Jul. 22, 1997; Patent Document 3), and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-153854 (Jun. 16, 2005; Patent Document 4).
The above-mentioned patent documents disclose a mirror of a sun visor rotatable horizontally and vertically, wherein height of the mirror may be increased when the mirror is rotated vertically (rotated vertically long) then whole parts of a face can be reflected by the mirror.
However, the existing sun visor mirror should include a complicated mechanism such as a gearbox for the rotation (Patent Document 1), be a manual system in which a user directly rotates the mirror with his/her hands (Patent Documents 2 and 4), and include a separated power transmitting device for the rotation of the mirror such as a solenoid plunger.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.